More Then Friends?
by Fred Weasleys Wife
Summary: Fred and George were the famous twins But in my story, they are part of a trio. Taylor is their best friend besides each other. What happens when Tay and Fred become more then friends? BASED ON HP book 4 M for later chapters
1. Leaving Home

**Spell Check Your Text or Website Right Now!**

**Free Online Spell Checker. Fast and Accurate Results. No Software Required.**

Or

**Spell Check Your Text**

Language: English (change)

Top of Form 1

Taylor's POV

Chapter 1

I looked around the shabby place my parents called home in disgust. I was leaving in a few minutes to the place I called home, the burrow. Unlike here The Burrow was noisy and filled with life. The people in the Burrow loved each other. The people of the Burrow, never hit each other out of hatred and left bruises. I know I sometimes talk of The Burrow and it's ''people" (my best friends and almost family) as if it was a different planet and they were aliens. I only do it because when I'm living in this hell, that's what it seems like.

I took my trunk to the living room then went into the kitchen to retrieve my cat, Jazz, and his cage. He was a pure white rag doll cat with grey eyes. "We're getting out of here Jazz can I get an amen?" Jazz meowed in response and I nodded. I set him in front of the fireplace then went to say my good byes.

I don't know why I bother, it doesn't matter to them whether I'm gone or not. I still do it, maybe desperate for them to show they love me. They never do and as I walked slowly to the den I knew I was setting myself up for disappointment yet I couldn't stop my white flats to keep walking making an echo of a warning on the wood floors for me to just turn and leave now.

In the den my mother was sitting on the couch knitting another pot holder. She was a fine looking woman who had let her looks got to waste. Now her used to be beautiful brunette locks were crappy died platinum blond and was chopped boy short to try and impress my father. Her lips were puckered as if she had just eaten a sour piece of candy, they were always that way. Her green eyes, the one thing she couldn't change and that we still had in common, barely flicked up when I entered the room. I swallowed hard, "Bye Mom." My words sounded forced, they were.

"Bye." Her answer was clipped and cold. Her needles clicked. My mouth was dry as I turned to leave.

"Hey girl!" My dad said drunk. I stayed facing the hall picturing him. He was a normal looking guy. His beer gut wasn't over the top, his black hair was beginning to thin and get a salt and pepper look to it, his eyes were a cold glassy blue. I hated him with my every fiber. "I'm talking to you, you stupid filthy thing."

I swiveled on my heels, "What?"

"You didn't tell me good bye."

"Bye."

"Bye. We won't miss you freak. Try not to come back too soon."

"I hate you."

He lifted from his seat. "What the hell did you just say?"

I looked him in those cold eyes. "I said the truth."

He chugged the rest of his beer then threw the bottle. I tried dodging, but I didn't duck left enough and it cut my right cheek. "Damn you, you ungrateful little bitch. When you get back you are going to take the biggest beating of your life! I swear that yes I do!"

I didn't listen to his threats I walked down the hallway into the living room. I threw some flu powder in then grabbing my things I called for the Burrow and stepped in.

When I arrived I had about two seconds of peace before every Weasley, Harry, and Hermione came to greet me hello. Mrs. Weasley made it to me first where she enveloped me in a bear hug before holding me at arm's length to look over. She touched the newest cut on my cheek then took her wand from her back pocket and healed it. I pulled at my long sleeves thinking of my bruises, knowing that she'd be wanting to heal those as soon as she saw them.

Bill and Charlie shook my hand introducing themselves. Mr. Weasley gave me a one armed fatherly hug. Ron pulled Hermione and Harry to say hello. Finally Fred and George came into the room, getting dirty looks from Mrs. Weasley as they passed her.

Both of them hugged me then Fred took my trunk and George took Jazz's cage and we made the way up the stairs. George set Jazz's cage at the corner of the first landing, where we had put it since the summer before our second year. Fred took my trunk and stuck it in Ginny's room near the door. "Come on let's go to Ron's room."

"Why are we hanging out in Ron's room?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"Bill and Charlie have our room."

"Where's Percy? I didn't get to say hello to him."

"In his room leaving the rest of us alone. Thank Merlin. He got a new job, he's an international magical cooperation director or something to that affect. So he gets to keep his room to work." George opened Ron's door as he talked.

There was barely space to breathe in between the four beds that were packed in. I looked the room over. He had moving posters of the Chudley Cannons, his favorite team, everywhere on his walls and slopping his ceiling. On the window seal was a fish tank that held a large frog. An ugly gray owl flew around the ceiling as if he was insane.

I laid on my back between Fred and George's beds. "So what else is new?"

"Should we tell her?"

"Nah." Fred answered winking.

"Tell me what?"

"Let her suffer."

"Yeah that's the best approach."

"MERLIN TELL ME!"

"Well..." Fred drug out the sentence. "Dad...got us tickets to the World Cup!"

I jumped up. "What?" Fred and George grinned wide grins and I turned in circles happily. "OH. MY. MERLIN!" I hugged each of them again. "Do you think Ced and his dad are going?"

Something changed in Fred's face for a moment then it quickly went back to normal, maybe I imagined it. "Isn't he a little old for you?"

"Fred, he's a year older." My voice had an edge, even I heard it.

"We tried our ton tongue toffee out today!" George said changing the subject.

I let myself be distracted. I hated being sharp with Fred, it hurt me to be I just couldn't help it when he went from being my friend to being my father. "On who?"

"That Dudley bloke. You know Harry's thick cousin?"

"Mmhmm." I nodded.

"Well Fred dropped some making it look like an accident. It was a flawless plan, leave a couple behind and he's sure to eat them because they've got him on a diet so he's desperate for sugar."

"And?"

"It worked brilliantly according to Harry! But unfortunately I didn't get to see it neither did Fred. We'll have to find a better victim when we're at Hogwarts. There's no chance in getting away with it. Mum found out and she blew up!"

"How bad?"

"Bad! Her face turned purple, she burned our order forms, and even some of our merchandise that we had sitting out!" Fred said coming out of his quite mode.

"Whoa." I commented.

Then we started chatting about our OWL scores. I found out that their mum was mad about their not so good scores. She wanted them to go into the ministry but they just wanted to open a joke shop. So pretty much that's why she was all mad at them.

We spent a good hour or so talking before Mrs. Weasley called us to dinner. We hurried down and out the back door to the huge table outside where there was so much food on it that it seemed to sag under it's weight. I sat down with Fred and George on either side of me. Conversation was easy.

Percy was consistently talking about Mr. Crouch. I started listening at," I hear she's been shunted from department to department for years, much more trouble then she's worth...but all the same, Bagman ought to be trying to find her. Mr. Crouch has been taking a personal interest, she worked in our department at one time, you know, and I think Mr. Crouch was quite fond of her-"

I looked at Fred and whispered, "Mr. Crouch this, Mr. Crouch that. Before too long we might be hearing that they're going to become ''life partners'' if you know what I mean." I winked.

Fred laughed and George coughed choking on his pumpkin juice. "That-" cough "is-" cough "so-" wheeze "mean!" George managed to get out.

They started talking about the Cup and I argued along with Charlie that Ireland had to win. We all put a bet in, well I put a bet in against Fred. His team won then I'd do a dare from him, my team won he'd do a dare for me. Pretty simple, that's how we work.

"Look at the time!" Mrs. Weasley said suddenly looking at her wrist watch. I looked up at her. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you- you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, Taylor dear, if you leave your school list out I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone Else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time!"

Harry was happy and said that he hoped it did this time. "Well I certainly don't," I heard Percy say. "I shudder to think of what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days!"

"Yeah someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" said Fred. I nudged him with my elbow.

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" I watched the color build in Percy's face and felt myself smirk. "Nothing personal!" He added emphasis, but we all knew he was lying.

"It was," Fred whispered letting Harry in on the secret who had been starring at the three of us trying to keep a straight face. "We sent it."

A/N So that was the start. I took some scenes from the book to give you an idea of where we are. I hope your liking it! Review please! Oh but if you are going to review don't leave me paragraoh upon paragraph of my grammar and spelling mistakes...I don't care about how good your grammar is.

Bottom of Form 1


	2. Walk to the top

Chapter 2! 

Still Taylor's POV

I laid my head down and barely fell asleep before Mrs. Weasley was shaking me gently, "Taylor hun, rise and shine."

For about three seconds I was confused, usually Mrs. Weasley let everyone sleep in to their liking. Then I remembered: WE WERE GOING TO THE CUP! I jumped up excited as she went to wake Ginny and Hermione. Out of my trunk I pulled another suicase that held my muggle clothes. I pulled out a pair of tight fitting jeans that were almost ripped to shreds, in an amazingly cool way. Then I took out a black tank top and a jean half jacket that was the same color of my jeans. After dressing I stuck on some black converse then did my hair and make up.

I made my way down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley was stirring a large pot on the stove and Mr. Weasley was checking the tickets with a happy look on his face. I was the first person down. "Good morning Taylor!" Mr. Weasley greeted.

"Morning." I said through a yawn sitting down. I looked his clothing over, an old golfing sweater in a crimson red color, very old jeans that showed their age, and a leather belt. I hid my smile behing the blueberry muffin that Mrs. Weasley had just handed me. I finished the last bite as the guys came down the stairs.

Harry was eyeing Mr. Weasley's clothing appraising it for muggle quality. "What d'you think?" he asked anxiously. "We're supposed to go incognito-do I look like a Muggle, Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry said smiling. "Very good."

"Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" said George, failing to stifle a huge yawn.

"Well, they're Apparating, aren't they?" said Mrs. Weasley, heaving the large pot over to the tableand starting to ladle porridge into bowls for everyone but me, I can not stand the texture of oatmeal it reminds me of puke. "So they can have a bit of a lie-in. "

"So they're still in bed?" said Fred grumpily, pulling his bowl of porridge toward him. "Why can't we Apparate too?""

"Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test, " snapped Mrs. Weasley. I thought about how unusually snappy she was with them. This definetly had to do with their OWLs and wanting to be joke shop owners. I looked over at Fred, I knew he was probably taking this harder then he was letting on. He might be a clown but he still wanted his mum to be proud of him. I made a mental note to talk to him about it. "And where have those other girls got to?" She bustled out of the kitchen and we heard her climbing the stairs.

"You have to pass a test to Apparate?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, " said Mr. Weasley, tucking the tickets safely into the back pocket of his jeans. "TheDepartment of Magical Transportation had to fine a couple of people the other day for Apparating without a license. It's not easy, Apparition, and when it's not done property it can lead to nasty complications. This pair I'm talking about went and splinched themselves. " We all winced at that thought except Harry.

"Er-splinched?" said Harry. I tried not to smile at his small wizard vocabulary, I had taken what you could call the Hermione Granger plan in my first year and knew almost every wizarding word you could think of in the English language.

"They left half of themselves behind, " said Mr. Weasley, now spooning large amounts of treacle onto his porridge. "So, of course, they were stuck. Couldn't move either way. Had to wait for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to sort them out. Meant a fair old bit of paperwork, I can tell you, what with the Muggles who spotted the body parts they'd left behind... "

I tried to catch Fred's eye. He was starring into his porridge and off in his own world for the moment though. "Were they okay?" Harry asked, startled.

"Oh yes, " said Mr. Weasley matter-of-factly. "But they got a heavy fine, and I don't think they'll betrying it again in a hurry. You don't mess around with Apparition. There are plenty of adult wizards who don't bother with it. Prefer brooms-slower, but safer. "

"But Bill and Charlie and Percy can all do it?" Harry now had a loook as if he were trying to get all the facts straight.

"Charlie had to take the test twice, " said Fred, grinning. "He failed the first time. Apparated five miles south of where he meant to, right on top of some poor old dear doing her shopping, remember?"

"Yes, well, he passed the second time, " said Mrs. Weasley, marching back into the kitchen amid hearty sniggers.

"Percy only passed two weeks ago, " said George. "He's been Apparating downstairs every morning since, just to prove he can." The twins and I shared an eye roll.

Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen, both looked like they had drank too much the night before, but that's just my comparison for saying they were tired and chalky looking. "Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny asked in a bit of a whinning voice as she rubbed her eyes and sat down at the table.

"We've got a bit of a walk, " said Mr. Weasley.

"Walk?" said Harry. "What, are we walking to the World Cup?" I couldn't help but laugh. I quickly appologised.

"No, no, that's miles away, " said Mr. Weasley, smiling. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup... "

"George!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply, and they all jumped. "What?" said George, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody. I looked at him with the Well-You-Caught look I had perfected a long time ago, George got caught that often.

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me!"Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said, "Accio!"Several small, brightly colored objects, that I figured out immediatly as Ton-Tongue Toffees, zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand. "We told you to destroy them!" said Mrs. Weasley furiously, holding them up. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!"

It was an unpleasant scene; the twins had evidently been trying to smuggle as many toffees out of the house as possible, and it was only by using her Summoning Charm that Mrs. Weasley managed to find them all. "Accio! Accio! Accio!" she shouted, and toffees zoomed from all sorts of unlikely places, including the lining of George's jacket and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away. I nudged him muttering for him to just shut up.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" she shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O. W. L. S!" All in all, the atmosphere was not very friendly as we took our departure. Mrs. Weasley was still furious, and you could tell by the red patches in her cheeks, as she kissed Mr. Weasley on his cheek. But it wasn't comparable to Fred and George's anger, they had each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to her. I followed without much of a choice. "Well, have a lovely time, " said Mrs. Weasley, "and behave yourselves, " she called after the our retreating backs, but they did not look back or answer I felt bad for all of us having to put up with this feud. "I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday, " Mrs. Weasley called. We were about ten yards ahead of everybody. It was chilly and the moon was still out. Only a dull, greenish tinge along the horizon to our right showed that soon the sun would be out.

Finally Fred and George slowed down and I fell into my place between them. "I just don't understand why she's so set on the ministry! It's not the whole world you know? Who even cares about O.W.L.S.!" Fred fumed.

I touched his arm as a calming technique. "Fred just forget it. Let's not talk about it right now, let's just enjoy the fact that we're going to The World Cup!" I added enthusiasm to the last part hoping for a good response.

Fred turned and smiled at me slightly. He traded a look with George who nodded curtly. I looked between them confused. Suddenly Fred picked me up and twirled me around. I yelped the started demanding he put me down. "Aw come on Tay-bug, we're going to the Cup! Get in the mood!"

He put me down. We trudged down the dark, dank lane toward the village, the silence broken only by our footsteps. The sky lightened very slowly as we made their way through the village, its inky blackness diluting to deepest blue. I shivered slightly, my hands were numb. I leaned against Fred and pulled George closer using their body heat for warmth.

At some point we ended up behind everyone else and I watched as Mr. Weasley consulted his watch every few minutes. When we began to climb Stoatshead Hill none of us had the breath to talk. I stumbled twice in hidden rabbit's holes. On one of them I fell all the way down and flinched having a sticker run into my hand.

When we reached the top Mr. Weasley said, "Whew." He wiped his glasseson his sweater. "We've made good time. We've got ten minutes to spare."

A/N Sorry guys I'm having to head to bed. What'd yall think of the Super Bowl? personally it was a HUGE disappointment. I am a Steelers fan, born that way, bred that way, I'll die that way. Any who, Review PLEASSSSE! thanks!

This is a rush rush rush job to get up, so apologies if I missed any spelling.


	3. Cedric 3

Tay's POV

We were all looking around for the Portkey for only a few minutes before we heard, "Over here, Arthur! Over here, son we've got it!" I looked over to the sound of the voice. Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hill top.

"Amos!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. The rest of us followed. Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone, " said Mr. Weasley. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

"Course we know Cedric." Fred muttered under his breath. I grinned elbowing Fred for the second or third time this morning. Cedric was handsome, in a breath taking way. I mean that's probably why every girl, including myself, wanted a chance to be ''his girl''. Every girl, was gaga or blind.

"Hi," He greeted everyone looking around the circle. Everyone said hi back except for Fred and George. I don't know for sure why the three of them never got along. Maybe it had to do with Ced, being team captain and all, leading Hufflepuff to beat Gryfindor in the first match of the year last year. "Hey Tay, how was the walk?"

"Cold, but worth it." I winked.

He laughed. "Wasn't too long was it?"

"Not really, how bout yourself?"

"Had to get up at two. Dad was moaning and groaning the whole time that NEXT time I have to pass my Appartion test before he'll go to the Cup again. Too much exercise for an old guy." We both laughed this time. "But like you said, to see a pretty face makes it worth it."

I looked down at the ground blushing. "All these yours, Arthur?" Amos asked looking at us with a smile on his face. "Well, the ones beside Tay? Hello darling didn't see you there at first."

I replied with a hello before Mr. Weasley answered, "Oh no, only the redheads," He pointed out the ones who were his.

"This is Hermione, friend of Ron's-and Harry, another friend-"

"Merlin's beard, " said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Er-yeah, " said Harry there was a bit of uncomfort in his voice. Amos raked his eyes across Harry's forehead till he found the tell all scar.

Amos went on talking and Fred and George moved to either side of me like usual. "Since when are you on first name basis with Cedric's dad?" George asked his whisper was just curious.

"No when did you get on NICK name basis with him AND Cedric." Fred's whisper on the other hand was harsh, accusing.

"I hung out with him a bit this summer, you know in Hogsmade when you guys couldn't come. Sometimes his dad would be around. No big deal it's not like I'm sleeping with him Fred chill out!"

"...You beat Harry Potter!" Harry was silent but Fred and George looked venomous with scowls on their faces.

Cedric looked as if someone had just told the group that he still wet the bed. "Harry fell off his broom, Dad, " he muttered. "I told you ... It was an accident... "

"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman ... But the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

"Wasn't modest when he won!" George retorted under his breath.

"Must be nearly time, " said Mr. Weasley quickly, pulling out his watch again. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets, " said Mr. Diggory. "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of, " said Mr. Weasley. "Yes, it's a minute off ... We'd better get ready..."

I hate using portkeys I've done it five times for different reasons but it just bothers me deeply. Mr. Weasley had to explain how to use it to Harry and Hermione. It took a bit of time to crowd all ten of us around an old dingy boot that Amos held out. Cedric looked at me grinning then said, "Sorry for invading your space."

"I think every one's invading every one's space, so I'll forgive you this time."

Then it got silent. None of us spoke as the wind played with us girl's hair. "Three..." muttered Mr. Weasley who was eyeing his clock. Cedric offered me his hand, for friendly support. I took it. "Two..." He gave my hand a squeeze, my heart fluttered. "One..."

There was a pulling on my belly button, my feet left the ground, Cedric and Fred were banging shoulders with me, my forefinger was stuck to the boot my left hand still laced tightly with Cedric's right.

When we landed I felt my knees hit the ground. All motion stopped. I clamped my eyes shut to avoid sickness. I groaned. "Up you go Tay." Cedric pulled me up then we released hands.

A/N Well guys, computer trouble so I'll leave you here. I'll get another chapter up before too long seeing as I'm stuck inside so I'll get this figured out. Thanks for the grammar compliment!


	4. Just FriendsRight?

A/N Okay guys I'm so sorry! They took my computer from me! It had on of those creepy spyware crap in it's hard drive so they had to take it to the repair guy who had "alot of tech infront of it." That was his exact words. To answer your question Jing uh...I'm not sure me and a girl pal of mine were throwing some ideas around like one having a slightly different way of just standing, or deeper voice, or way of parting hair. Any suggestions? She gets mixed up occasionally I just haven't fit it in yet. And about giving it up...well I don't know yet, I don't plan much haha. I have a really good idea that I got from a song and I think would work nicely but we'll see where the characters take me, and what you (and anybody else) suggests!

Next thing is this chapter starts after the dark mark appears and they get back to the tent. I'm starting it there because the main reason I started it where I started it is because I wanted to show you the Fred/Ced thing-y and how there is jealousy there. When my gal pal read this (she's a huge HP fan) She got ticked and was yelling at me "Why can't Tay tell Fred likes her?" and "Clearly Tay likes Fred so why can't she see that?" well you have to remember that right now she looks at him like a best friend and sometimes it's hard to not see just that, almost like a mask. Any question feel free to ask! But now onward!

Tay's POV

I was breathing hard, in and out. My ankle was killing me; I twisted it running from a Death Eater. So now I was leaning on Bill hobbling towards the tent. "You sure you can make it? We can sit here and I'll heal it now, it might be a bit more painful though."

I gritted my teeth wanting to cry. I was scared, I was tired, I was hurting, and all I wanted to do was curl into a ball and sob. You learned one thing growing up with the kind of parents I had, you don't cry infront of people. I managed a quick "I'm fine."

When we managed to get into the boy's tent I sat down with a umph. Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Percy were already there pacing talking worriedly. "Taylor! your okay! Oh my Merlin your ankle!" Mr. Weasley called rushing to where I was sitting. "Bill can you find the potion for healing bones? In the trunk probably. Now do you know where everyone else is?"

"Sorry, I don't I got seperated and tripped over one of those death eaters, and then when the dark mark appeared and pandemonium broke out..." My voice trailed off.

Bill had returned with a bottle shaped like a bone. He was reading the label and then looked at me, "One swig then go lay down. Well I'll carry you because you aren't suposed to walk on it."

"You don't have to carry me! I can hobble or something..."

"Nonsense, you weigh what one hundred at most?" Bill said handing me the cup of potion. I shrugged, I couldn't care less about my weight as long as I fit into a small I was happy.

I drank it. It was the worst stuff I've tasted in my life. A burning sensation ran down my entire body and chunks popped up. I gagged but managed to swallow a mixture of barbeque sauce and lemon juice. Then there was a weird painful knitting feeling in my ankle, I cried out a few foul words that made Bill smirk. He scooped me up and carried me to my tent plopping me on the top bunk. I bit my lip this ankle crap hurt, but I was getting drowsy.

"G'night Tay."

"G'night." I managed yawning then I was out.

"Tay."

"Tay Bug!"

"Helloo sleepy head."

"Wakey wakey."

My eyes fluttered open, "Fred George what the hell do you want?" My ankle was just a dull throb by now like an annoying head ache.

"Checking on you darling." George patted my head,

"Damn it George don't pet me like a dog just because I hurt my ankle doesn't mean you can act like I'm your dog!" Man, I was irritable. I hate when I know it but can't fix it.

"It's Fred actually."

"Who cares!" I shouted.

"Tay quiet you'll wake Ginny and Mione."

"I don't care."

"Hey let's go for a walk." Suggested George this time.

"Smart ass! Bad ankle here!"

"I'll carry you, you need fresh air George is right."

"What time is it anyway?"

"Three AM."

"That's insane. We have to get up in what two hours? Let me sleep."

"No."

"Don't you dare pick me up. Put me down. Right now!" I shreiked quietly when Fred picked me up. "What is with everybody carrying me? I just want sleep!"

"Too bad."

"I swear if I wasn't afraid I'd hurt my ankle more I'd kick your ass."

"Sure sweetie keep telling yourself that."

"I will."

"Fred, Tay stop it! Let's go walk."

So Fred was carrying me bridal style and we were walking around. There were a few drunk people staggering around, but everyone else was hiding in their tents trying to keep safe, as if the Death Eaters were going to come back and that their tent would save them. I mean come on! The night was chilly but not too bad. It felt extremely good on my flushed cheeks. I rested my head on Fred's chest and felt a single butterfly in my stomach.

What was that about? A butterfly? Come on Tay this is Fred we're talking about. Fred. You are best friends with him. Just friends.

Right?


	5. Tired Of It

After that night after The Cup that I started wondering, could I like Fred? Like, like LIKE? No way right? I liked Cedric, that statement was true I knew it because every time I thought of his good looks my heart did a little flip in my chest but I couldn't help but wondering if that was more due to his good looks. It truly bothered me on a very deep level.

We came home and were greeted with a tearful Mrs. Weasley apologising for being a total B-word about Fred and George's OWLs. It just made them both get on high horses, extremely high horses. With rain keeping us stuck inside I watched over as they rearranged and planned things for the WWW testing when we got back to Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley got suspicious but she never pried probably out of fear something bad happening and something happening to them that was..well...not good.

Two days before we were to return to Hogwarts I got THE invitation. THE invitation is a light blue colored parchment with gold script writing. THE invitation got Fred, George, and I into a make it or break it party. THE invitation would be a chance to go to a bonfire and just be us, doing us things one last time before Hogwarts started and we were put back, more or less, under strict rules that made having killer parties almost impossible. THE invitation was exactly that THE invitation.

"Twins! It's here! It's here!" I called smiling and running into their, well actually Ron's room that was currently Ron Harry Fred and George's, waving it around. "Best party of the year and we are IN!" Fred and George both looked up from a long piece of parchment at me with Who-Really-Cares-Looks. "Well?"

"When is it?" George's tone was flat.

"Tonight starts at eleven thirty, Kale said he'd be here to pick us up at elven, we'll get there a tad late but oh well." I sat on Harry's bed.

"We're not going." Fred answered.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"We aren't going." George said. Screaming was a normal kind of thing in the Burrow so there weren't any big reactions to it.

I was fuming. Not go? We just got an invitation a lot of people would die for. They were just going to not go? How was that even possible? No! No! No! That's just stupid. They needed to wake up. I didn't realise I was yelling this at them, but when I finished my throat ached from it.

Now I jumped up and paced angrily. "Why?" I looked at them angrily hands on my hips. "Why?"

"Just kidding." Fred now stood smiling.

"Gotcha." George added standing also.

"We found out about-"

"two hours ago."

"And we decided-"

"To be total asses?" I asked cutting off their stupid finish the sentence twin thing. "Ugh you guys grow up!"

"Aw if Tay Bug mad?" Fred stuck his lip out and George motioned as if he were crying.

"Go did in a hole, a really deep hole, both of you."

"Fred I think it's time we go to plan B." George said looking at Fred.

"I agree."

They lunged catching me and taking me off the bed to the hardwood floor where they proceeded to tickle me like crazy. I struggled and giggled while they struggled back holding me down. We went on for several minutes before Mrs. Weasley came in and cleared her throat, "Dinner will be ready in five minutes. Come down if you children can managed."

There was a silence that followed that. It was an uneasy silence then Fred stood up, "God I'm so tired of her and her expectations!"

"Fred breathe." George reminded his brother who was turning red in the face.

"Don't tell me to breathe tell her to breathe! Tell her to let me breathe!" Fred was staring at the wall his jaw set hard.

"I'm going down to dinner, calm down before you try." George didn't want to mess with it I could tell he just wasn't in the mood. He closed the door leaving me watching Fred with careful eyes.

"You can go eat." Fred said through clenched teeth.

"I'll stay till you calm down at least. Do you want to talk?" I walked so that I was next to Fred resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just tired of it. I don't want to work in the damn ministry. I don't need perfect NEWT scores. I just want to open a damn joke shop!" He reeled back his fist and started to swing but I had seen it coming and it caught his wrist. The thrust sent me slightly off balance but Fred caught me. "Sorry that was my fault." He sank to the ground his head between his knees.

I put my arm around his shoulders, "She'll come around and she'll be proud of you Fred. Some people are called to the ministry and some people are called to have joke shops, your a joke shop kind of guy and you'll be great at it. Your mom loves you she'll come around. Your great with jokes and tricks, she'll see that."

"You really think so?" Fred looked up into my eyes.

"Yeah I do. So quit being a mush and get up. We have to go eat then we have to get ready and stuff. We have a party to attend, after we manage sneaking out that is."

"Which will be half the fun."

"Of course."

We stood and went to dinner. I was excited, really excited.

A/N Hey guys sorry it's so short I think the sweetness of their little talk makes up for a little bit of it. Almost time to go back to Hogwarts then stuff will pick up I promise! Keep reading! Review pretty please? With a cherry on top?


	6. The Party The Fight

Fred's POV (just for a minute or so)

It was night time. I was back in my bed for some reason and I was alone. Slowly the door creeped open and Taylor appeared her dark hair falling all around her, she was in a very short and revealing night gown. That smile on her angelic face made my heart do a three sixty flip. She crossed the room not saying a word. When she receache the bed she held out her hand.

Taking it she pulled me up and to the window. This window wasn't normal it was wider, wide enough for two people my size to stand shoulder to shoulder comfortably. When did I get a new window? She dropped my hand and climbe onto the window seal holding herself there with her feet with the grace only somebody who dances often can manage. She looked out for a moment then acted as if she planned to jump.

"Taylor no!" I caught her arm. She looked at me with curios eyes "Tay are you crazy? You can't just jump out a window!"

"Yes I can, and you can too. We have to hurry before it's too late!"

"I can't jump out a window."

"Don't you trust me?"

"What are we hurrying from?"

"Take my hand we'll make it, I swear just come on." I looked down, it was a long way down. I took her hand and a deep breath. "Ready?"

In real life I was being shaken. "Fred wake up! Time to get ready! I can't believe you guys fell asleep it was only about thirty minutes. Hurry it up." Taylor walked out of the room unaware she had just tried to convince me to jump out a window in dream world. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes getting up.

Tay's POV

I quickly pulled off my pajamas and slid on a strapless white bra, then over that pulled a white ruffled front tank top from Vanity. On botttom I slid on a black thong and some cute jean short shorts from Abercrombie and Fitch with an awsome fade pattern and a small rip on the left thigh. I added light make up, cover up, eyeliner, mascara, little bit of almost translucent white eye shadow, and some cotton candy lip gloss. I quietly found my way to my bag in the dark and dug out some black heart earrings, my silver rose ring, and a pair of white Old Navy wedge flip flops. My hair took a light brushing through then the adding of Teen Witch's pick of the month "Insta Sexy Bouncy Curls" to give my hair exactly the look the bottle promised. In the bathroom I looked myself over and had to admitt I was showing a lot of sun kissed skin, and if we had been leaving at a normal time Mrs. Weasley would have made me change but that's the fun in leaving so late at night, no one can stop you from wearing what makes you the object to talk about. I sprayed on some light smelling perfume then went to find Fred and George.

They were both getting ready in the bathroom on the ground floor. Fred was wearing dark jean shorts, black tee shirt with a white design, and black tennis shoes while George was wearing light jean shorts, a light blue shirt with white design, and white tennis shoes. They were both wearing out fits I had picked out, bought, and sent to them as a happy summer present. I grinned, "You guys are looking good."

"Thanks Tay same for yo-" Fred turned to look at me and his train of thought stopped. His mouth kind of slacked and he nudged George whose face mirrored when he looked.

"Thanks for the compliment." I winked. Going into the kitchen I grabbed my Iron Fist Lacey Days bag, a black purse with white diamonds. Fred and George followed shortly and we waited on the front porch.

The red pick up truck came at ten fourty nine, early for once in her life Samantha parked and let us get in. Fred and George sat in the back and I sat in the front next to Sam. "God you look amazing Taylor. Oh and y'all do to." She looked back at Fred and George winking.

Sam was a pretty girl who resembled Taylor Swift, that muggle artist who was pretty good. She was wearing ripped to shreds jeans and a black tank top. She also had a thiing for George which I thought was super cute. "It's so good to be back in home. Spending the entire summer with my grandma in Oklahoma sucked! They are such hicks there."

I laughed trying not to comment on her newly developed accent that tinged her speech. That's another thing Sam is good at is picking up accents, it was bad when she came back from Iraq two winter breaks ago we could barely understand her for two weeks.

When we got to the party it was elven twenty and a bonfire was raging with people all around outside music and lights erupted from inside the two story house that belonged to Maggie Hellen a seventh year hufflepuff who was honored to host the party. I jumped out and tugged Sam with me barely calling back over my shoulder, "We need to leave about four!"

First I pulled Sam to the drink table inside the house where I took a shot and downed it before grabbing a fire whiskey and sipping while surveying the area. Sam was still struggling to get down that first shot. "I don't think it's fair you have such a high tolerance for acohol and I don't" she pouted. I grinned.

"I'm off to dance with someone." I watch as she disappeared into the crowd. I finished the fire whiskey and then grabbed a cup of a purple looking drink. I drank on it throught the pink straw talking to a few people every now and then.

Slowly I came to the realisation maybe this party isn't as good as the upperclassmen made it out to be...unless you came with a date. My drink in one hand I made my way to the dance floor where I was intercepted by a tall and handsome guy. His skin was a deep tan, his hair a dark shaggy black, his eyes a dark brown, and perfect model lips. Tall dark and handsome hell yeah. "Hello beautiful." I could only giggle. "Want to dance?" I nodded. We moved to the dance floor were we danced bumping and grinding. I realised somewhere I had sat down my drink and had no clue where, oh well.

After several songs, learning a little bit about him like his name was William, and a few more drinks (one? two? three? four tops?) Will (that's what his nickname was) suggested we go outside to the bonfire. I agreed letting him take my hand and lead me. We got outside and sat down that's where it all went wrong.

Random chick's POV

So I was sitting by the fire minding my own when this chick comes out. She looks like a total wanna be, except she was pretty. She was hanging onto Will, he goes to school with me he's a pimp in the surest since. He had about five girlfriends, who were total whores at this very moment. I sorta felt sorry for her as she sat on his lap and let him kiss her and suck her neck and crap. I could tell she was getting kinda uneasy, and he was trying to get some more.

Then they started struggling, but she was drunk as hell so when she reached out to slap him she stumbled back. He grabbed her by the wrist and started to take her towards his truck when a red head guy stepped in. He put the pretty brunette behind him and punch Will. Will punched him back and they got into a big fist fight. People gathered around so I couldn't see much after that till they seperated and Will honestly looked like he had just gotten beat against a brick wall and the other guy had a broken nose and a busted up lip. He simply took the brunette and they walked towards the woods, probably going to get his ''reward''.

For taylor's outfit just take out the space polyvore .com/tays_outfit/set?id=29313961


	7. Shagging By The End Of The Year

Tay's POV

Fred took my hand and led me to the woods away from the crowd. We stopped just after the first line of trees I looked up at him and touched his lip, "God Fred I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Not your fault Tay." I studied his face, he had a busted lip and his nose was slightly crooked and bleeding. I felt awful and couldn't look at him, I turned and walked a few steps away starring at the moon. "The question is are you alright?"

"Fine, you're the one with a busted lip and broken nose." My lip trembled, this was my fault. I had caused him to get in this fight. Me and wanting to go to this stupid party. A tear played in the corner of my eye.

Fred moved so that he was standing inches behind me. "Taylor this isn't your fault it's that creep's fault okay?"

"O-okay." My voice refused to stay steady. Don't you dare cry Taylor you haven't cried infront of somebody since you were eight years old, don't do it now. I bit my lip.

"Taylor look at me." I turned slowly and he looked into my eyes, "It isn't your fault. Sure it hurts but it'll go away I'll find some excuse and Mom will heal it in the morning." He paused for a moment taking a breath. "I don't regret doing it, I kicked that guy's ass and he deserved it. I would do it again for you. Do you understand?" I nodded slightly. He closed the space between us and hugged me.

It was just a friendly hug so why was my stomach getting butterflies again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam's POV

(First time woo)

Avie, a girl part of my group at school came running up to me. She had dark black hair in loose waves, pale skin, dark eyes, and was petite in every way. Often she was compared to Selena Gomez, but I didn't see it. I did see she was pretty, in a Girl-Next-Door-Way. She gave me a quick hug then said, "Fred just got in a fight with Will!"

"Oh God Fred Weasley?"

"Yes! And it was because Will was all over Taylor!"

"Did Fred get his ass handed to him?" I mean I don't mind Fred at all but Will is a good fighter, but then you factor in he was probably drunker then hell probably giving Fred the leg up.

"Nope, he got off with a screwed up nose and busted lip, Will's face looks like it's been to hell and back!" Avie had a grin on her face. She was the

"Where's Tay and Fred now?"

"Woods." Avie answered in a I-Could-Care-Less way, that was one issue with Avie she didn't care about things when she should and cared when she shouldn't most of the time. Sometimes she was like the mother hen other times she was the reason you were getting in trouble.

I raised my eyebrows and weaved my way inbetween people till I got outside where I was met by none other then Will. "Your little friend and I were planning on having some fun till her boyfriend stepped in." He said in a smug way.

"It's called rape Will."

"It isn't rape for the willing."

"Judging by the way your face looks, it wasn't willing." I pushed past him and crossed the yard into the woods.

"Sam slow down!" Avie called.

I stopped and looked at her, "Avie shut the hell up. If Tay and Fred are making out I want to see it! This has been a long time coming and we all know it. Just the fact both of them are too damn stubborn to take a risk maybe tonight has sent them over the edge and into Lovey Dovey land. Or maybe they're just talking either way I won't let your loud mouth ruin it for me!" Avie looked taken aback and hurt. "Sorry just come on." I can be a bitch. That's why I get along with Taylor best because we can be bitches together and to each other and don't hurt each others feelings, it's definitley an up side to our friendship.

I listened and heard the sound of voices a few trees away. Using the stealth often used to dodge past teachers after doing something I shouldn't have I made my way to a big round tree and peeked around it. About fifty yards away Taylor stood facing away from Fred and Fred stood with a pleading look looking at Taylor. Avie ran up next to me and we both looked at each other then back to the other two.

"Taylor look at me." We heard him say, I head it in his voice he really loved her. Wether it was sisterly love or marry me today love I can't tell you I'm not good at that kind of stuff that's more Ashes' area. Slowly Taylor turned to look at him. They held each other's eyes lost in a world of their own only inches from each other. Beside me Avie chanted silently for them to kiss, and I mouthed right along with her. Seeing Fred and Taylor together would be great! "It isn't your fault. Sure it hurts but it'll go away I'll find some excuse and Mom will heal it in the morning." He paused gathering courage to go on.

"I swear if he tells her he loves her and we're standing here I will throw them an over due wedding tomorrow." Avie whispered against my ear. I pressed my finger to my lips.

"I don't regret doing it, I kicked that guy's ass and he deserved it. I would do it again for you. Do you understand?" Aww factor times ten! Ever so slightly Taylor nodded. Fred took one step and covered the few inches left between them and hugged her.

"Kiss!" I hissed quietly.

When they stepped back they stood there awkwardly then Taylor reached on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks Fred. Thanks for everything." They walked back towards the party and I sighed deeply.

"That's it?"

"Yep." Avie answered for me in a deflated tone.

"Damn."

Together we walked back. "Look it's Van!" Avie tore across the open feild and caught our friend Vanessa in a hug. Vanessa was a Italian beauty. She had the olive skin, long silky dark hair, big brown eyes, and thick lashes that never need mascara, and decent boobs. When Avie, who was five eight stood next to Van it was funny because Van was just barely five feet tall.

By the time I reached them Avie had already caught Van up on what we'd just seen. "So what do you think bout it all Sam?" Van asked. I loved listening to her talk, she had this very faint hint of an italan accent.

"I think that by the end of this year they'll be shagging."

"I'm with you on that one." Avie nodded.

Van looked doubtful, "They'll be in a realashinship to say the least, maybe not shagging just yet."

"We'll see." I replied.

"Yes we will." Van nodded.


	8. short It Felt Different

I led the way out of the woods my head turning. When I had kissed Fred's cheek, which isn't an unusual friendly gesture between the two of us, something sparked. Something stirred. It felt, different. It made me want to take his lips on mine. That scared the crap out of me.

Fred tailed me several steps behind. "Tay can you slow down please? Something is wrong. Talk to me." His voice was level and at the same time it was worried. "What happened tonight probably scared you but Tay nothing is going to happen I'm here for you I promise. I'll always protect you." If that was some kind of romantic hint within that promise I didn't pick up on it. Nothing was there why was I trying to pick up on it? Did I want to find something? This was so confusing!

I slowed down. "Nothing is wrong." Lie. "I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it all." Not exactly a lie. Sure I was almost raped but I refused to think about it. That's just how I cope, yes I know it's a pretty faulty plan.

We matched pace now. "How long till we leave?" I asked. Right now I needed a hot shower and a warm bed. Right now I needed to go to the Burrow and just think. I needed to get alone or in a room of sleeping people so I could finally break down. I didn't want to do it in front of anyone who would remember it in the morning.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Okay." I licked my lips then looked at him. "If you want to go dance or drink or something..." Speaking of drink why wasn't I still drunk? A headache was taking place and the fuzzy feeling fading but why wasn't I tipsy? It just up and disappeared...damn it.

"Nah I'll stick with you. Parties when you're a guy like me and flying solo ain't much fun." He ruffled my hair and I slapped his hand off my hair smoothing it down.

We found Taylor's truck and trying the door we found it was unlocked. We climbed in the back seat closing the door. The silence made me sleepy like a nice blanket. The head ache though was making lights appear in my eyes, I need sleep bad. I tried to hide it and discreetly rub my temples. "Tay?" Fred asked.

"Yeah..." I took a shallow breath in. "I'm fine quit it just a head ache."

"Here lay down then." I laid my head in his lap. "There you go. Try and sleep it'll get better." One thing Fred was good at was comforting people who were in pain. I honestly wanted him to just shut up.

"Thanks for everything Fred." I murmured instead my eyes closing. The haze became darkness and somehow I managed to sleep, very unrestful it was though.

A/N Hey guys sorry! I was planning on getting two up tonight but I just had a Monster and for some reason it is kicking my ass! My eyes are not helping either, my muscles are shaking, and I have a head ache myself (maybe I feel a bit like Taylor haha!) Check out my profile page, I have the story banner on there. Please Please Please review! Or review me on twitter! Blieber_From_OK I follow back! Or email me forever..com!


	9. Dream Scene and Flash Back

Taylor's Dream Scene

(This IS important if you're into fore shadowing! You don't even have to know about what certain things are supposed to mean in dreams! The literal things will give you clues! If anyone has a guess what is means post it in a review! I'll tell you if you're right!)

I was walking down a dark hallway. I laughed silently to myself immediately realising this was a dream. Yes I was barley able to see but a door way with light echoing it's ages. Yes there was music. I listened closely to the lyrics:

I don't have a past

I just have a chance,

Not a family or honest plea remains to say,

Is it you I want,

Or just the notion

Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around

Safe to say from here,

Your getting closer now,

We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be

Then suddenly they changed:

hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"

It's telling me all of these things

That you would probably hide!

Am I your one and only desire?

Am I the reason you breathe,

Or am I the reason you cry?

I didn't know either of these songs! Weren't dreams supposed to be from my mind?Grrr...

As I got closer to the doorway the hallway began to lighten. I saw pictures along the wall, familiar pictures. The pictures were from happier times ones that hung on my hallway at home each hanging behind a thick sheet of dust ranging from when I was a baby to three to six years ago. I looked at each of them, there were probably around three hundred because my mom had been obsessed with taking them. In all of them Dad was either crossed out with a black marker, alright colored out completely with the word faker on it) or cut out roughly with scissors. At the end of the hallway stood a white door, my door back home, that I pushed open.

On the floor sat me, if I were five years old again. I, or dream me I suppose, was wearing a black Victorian dress and my, or her, dark hair pulled together loosely to one side of her head. She was cutting photos and singing her own tune. "A mistake! Touch in the secret! Secret lovers! I'm not supposed to be-e-e! But mommy's a w-h-o-r-e!"

Appalled I looked at her, "What are you singing?"

The girl's head which had been tipped slightly straightened up as if she'd been in her own world. Suddenly thunder rolled and rain pounded the window pane. Her eyes darkened and her hair started to float and broke loose from where it was gathered. She levitated towards the ceiling spinning her arms out. "Time for a reality check princess!" She thrust her hands towards the window.

It flew open hitting the side of the house shattering the glass and I was hurdling out of it face first towards the ground. I screamed, it was all I could do.

Third Person POV

Meanwhile Fred watched as Taylor slept in his lap. Her face was still in that deep thinking position where her nose was slightly raised and her eyebrows cocked. Fred touched the tip of her nose and as if touching a button her face relaxed for about three seconds. Fred quietly chuckled.

Fred had been friends with Taylor going on five years now. He had fallen for her a year three days from Christmas. Smiling he let his mind drift back to that day.

"Fred, hey, loser come here." Taylor came running up to him. She was in a sweater dress that was a cream color, a belt around her waist and thick navy blue tights on. Her dark hair was slightly curled and fell perfectly out of the matching hat. Her skin was a gentle pale color but color flushed her cheeks a rose pink color. She was shivering in the cold that was letting snowflakes drift down from the ground. All and all she looked stunning.

"Taylor you leaving?" He asked glumly. When she lifted things always seemed to get more boring.

"Yeah I'm going to try and spend some time with mom and dad. I've already told everybody else bye, thanked your mum, and now I'm coming to tell you good bye."

They hugged. "Well Merry Christmas Tay. Just remember if something goes wrong I'm only a letter aways, always." He stressed worried about her parents, knowing good and well what kind of ''parents'' they were.

"Merry Christmas Fred. Thanks I'll remember that." She stepped back giving him that slightly crooked grin.

"I'm serious. Don't get hurt. Be safe."

"You sound like your mum." She slugged his shoulder with a punch unnatural for a girl to have.

"Promise me?"

She stepped forward and pecked his cheek. "Promisee." They hugged and then Taylor skipped back into the house joyful and care free. Fred watched her.

That night and from that day on he thought about how it felt when she, not thinking the least bit about it put her lips on his cheek. He wanted to feel their lips together, he wanted to lace his fingers with her. He wanted to know her, really KNOW her not just the front she put up and let everybody believe was her. He wanted to be the one person she'd trust with everything.

He loved her. Not sisterly love, not family love in any way. True love. He wasn't too young. He realised it immediately. He had a feeling some people searched their entire lives for. It confused him but:

He loved her.

A/N So you found out when Fred started to realize how deep his feelings for Taylor went. Sweet chapter yes? Well there are about 3 more before I'm going to have you screaming "Aw!" Or at least I hope! I'm about to take a Mid Semester test this week so this might be the only one till this weekend! Keep reading guys! Review and don't forget to guess what the dream means!

Tay's outfit in flashback: http:/www. stylelist .com/2007/10/22/dress-of-the-day/ (take out the spaces before and after stylelist! 


	10. And Exactly Where Have You Three Been?

A/N I have a feeling that you guys are going to like this one. And forgive me for my absense. :) But I do have ont question, a Reader's opion:

If you could have any male from the story (I'm talking adult such as Snape, Lupin, Sirius) Could have a child he didn't know about who would you make it be?

Review your answer the the question and your thoughts on this chapter!

Third Person

Samantha glanced at the large clock hanging on the wall and noticed it was past time for her to be getting back to the truck. Hearing laughter she recongised her eyes flickered up the stairs and on the landing she could see George surrounded by a group of people his hands moving as he told a story. She smiled, something about George made her feel fuzzy. Maybe this year, she cut the thought off almost immediatly. She'd always said that and always chickened out.

Weaving her body expertly inbetween the others she made her way up the staircase. "George!" She called catching his attention. "George, hate to interrupt what I'm sure is a very entertaining tale but we have to go. It's time, and your brother just kicked this guy's ass-" She sighed realising she was getting no where as he was still jabbering and flirting with a cheap blonde. She pushed through, grabbed his wrist, and began dragging him. "Let's go."

"Well pushy!" George said in a very slight way slurred.

"Oh please, it would take a bull dozer and ten Auroras to get you away from that cheap piece of blonde trash."

"Don't call Angie that, she's a nice girl. Maybe a little easy but I wouldn't mind taking on a few-"

"George she's a tramp. Anyways," I said pushing open the front door. "Your brother, as I was saying earlier, played hero for Taylor. Kicked Will's ass, kicked it extremely good, well I could have done better but seeing as this is Fred we're talking about it was pretty good."

"Day-um! Go twin." He said absently. "And you can let go of my wrist now, I'm following you."

Sam looked down at her hand still tugging him along by the wrist. Blushing slightly she dropped it. "Yes well we never know with you do we know?" She pushed a piece of her own blonde hair out of her eyes.

When they reached her truck Fred was already inside and jumped slightly as they opened the front doors. "Playing hero these days I hear?" George said, well more asked, as he climber in and buckled his seat belt. Fred merely shrugged still starring mesmerized by the girl in his lap. "I don't understand you two at all."

"Nor do I." Sam said.

"What do you guys mean?" Fred asked defensively.

"Don't play dumb. You guys should just quit playing stubborn hard to get and just go out. I mean it can't be that hard you guys practically already are subtract the PDA." Sam rattled on as she backed out.

"She doesn't like me like that." Fred saw no reason to deny how he liked her when they clearly already knew.

"Darling," Sam drawled imitating a woman of the south. "She likes you. She likes you a lot like that. Maybe she's not admitting it. Maybe she's not acting like it. But she does. SHE LIKES YOU LIKE THAT!" She hit the steering wheel for emphasis.

In her sleep Taylor turned over groaning slightly. "Shut up Sam, you're going to wake her." Fred snapped. "You guys just need to lay off. You're all like this. You, You, Mum, Dad, and everyone else always saying "You should date." or maybe "You would look adorable as a couple." Maybe that's why we never have!" Silence met his out burst.

The silence hung leaving each to their own thoughts. Only thing breaking it was the Taylor's quiet breathing, that ever so often was interupted with a sharp intake of breath. Fred stared out the window his jaw set and his lip throbbing. His nose hurt too.

The Burrow appeared a welcoming sight. When Sam pulled up, they got out, and bid each other a temporary fair well. "See you in one and a half days guys. Get your face fixed Fred. Give Tay my love when she wakes up." Then she drove off.

When they opened the door and stepped into the darkness both relaxed thinking they were in the clear. Until they heard a voice say, "And exactly where have you three been?"

A light flickered on to reveal Bill standing there looking almost smug. "What the hell is wrong with Taylor, and your face?"

"Taylor is passed out from exhaustion, and stress. My face is from a fight. I'm going to put Taylor to in her bed then I'll come back down so you can yell at us." Fred still carrying a sleeping Taylor walked up the stairs. Just as he reached Ginny's door Taylor woke her eyes fluttering open.

"F-Fred?" She asked.

"Last time I checked. Now go back to sleep."

She wiggled out of his arms and onto her feet. She hugged him. Taking his face in her hands she looked him in the eyes. "I've thanked you before but seriously, Fred. Thanks. For everything."

He shrugged. "It's my pleasure."

They stared into each others eyes. Caught without a sense of time passing. She stood on her tip toes slowly and he leaned down slightly. There was a moment, just a moment, of hesitation. As a diver might hesitate before the biggest jump of their life. This hesitation gave way.

And they kissed.

It was the first kiss. It was soft, sweet, gentle, passionate and caring. Yet at the same time it was hungry, craving more, lustful, it was everything and nothing. It was over whelming. It was the start of something, the end of another.

One kiss.

A single kiss.

Could it change everything?


	11. Mistake?

A/N I'm playing with the idea of doing it in Fred's POV but I'm afraid he might seem so mushy gushy, I don't know y'all promise not to hate me if I totally screw it up? Hope you had/are having an amazing Easter! In this you'll see Fred and George complete each other's sentences a lot, I think I'm going to make it where they do it a lot in the mornings. Cool with you? Great! Read on little child, read on!

Third Person POV

Fred watched trying to catch his breath as Taylor retreated into Ginny's room. His head spun he could feel his heart pounding in his head, and in his fingertips, and his toes, honestly he could feel his heart pounding everywhere. Was that the start of something new? Or just a late night exahustion thing?

Back in the kitchen it was only Bill. "Come here let me heal your face." Fred step forward and Bill took out his wand touching his nose. "Your lip isn't that bad, just say you fell or something." Lip, oh yeah he had busted his lip funny he hadn't felt it when they kissed. Fred thought. "George told me everything while you were taking Taylor up what happened, that's why I hate those things it's just drama. But I'm proud of you. Do me a favor next time?" Fred nodded. "Tell somebody. Probably me or Charlie. I know it seems like we're dinosaurs or something but we've been there I get the need to party. Just big parties like that bad things can happen you all got lucky tonight."

"So you aren't going to tell Mum?"

"This time but if it happens again.." He warned. "Now go get some sleep." He shoved Fred's shoulder towards the stairs. "G'night little brother. Oh, and congrats on the kiss." He winked.

"Ho-"

"I told you it hasn't been THAT long since I was in Hogwarts I know that spacy look well."

Fred smiled and walked to Ron's room. Laying down he smiled wider. "Kiss." He muttered happily. Turning over he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

(Time fast forwards sorry but for some reason it always deletes my little symbols to convey it. So things are going pretty good yeah? Don't count chickens before they hatch.)

"BOYS GET UP!" Mrs. Weasley was shaking each of the four boys like crazy. Fred groaned, George groaned, Harry groaned, Ron snored. "Mum what-" Fred started

"Time is-" George contiued.

"It?"

"It is nine thirty. The girl's, well mainly Taylor to start off with but Ginny and Hermione helped when they got up, made breakfast. It was a nice surprise." She smiled wistfully.

"Wait-"

"Taylor-"

"Is already-"

"Awake?" George finished.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes hating how they finished each other's sentences. "Yes,why wouldn't she be? Breakfast, come eat." She bustled out.

Harry and Ron stumbled out still rubbing the sleep from their eyes. George looked at Fred. "Dude why the hell is she already up?"

"I don't know!" Fred said. He remembered last night and smiled. He opened his mouth to tell George then changed his mind. "Let's go eat I'm hungry."

"Yeah me too."

In the kitchen everyone was gathered around the table, even Mrs. Weasley who for a very rare occasion was resting at a seat starring contently at the food in front of her. The food was pancakes of all varieties piled in impossible heights on plates, eggs by the gallons, and what appeared to be hundreds of pieces of bacon and round sausage. There was also pitchers of milk, orange juice, water, and Taylor's personal favorite cranberry juice. George muttered a few words under his breath that got disapproving looks from Mrs. Weasley.

"Holy-"

"Crow."

"This is-"

"Beast."

"How did-"

"You manage this?" They alternated.

Taylor tossed them dirty looks, careful not to look Fred in the eye. "Stop it, you guys confuse when you do that. And it was rather simple, I just recruited Charlie to magically silence all the alarms and roosters till about an hour ago in which I was already almost done with breakfast so your wonderful Mum couldn't do much. It wasn't my idea, it was Ginny's."

"Don't lie Tay. It was yours, I just helped you plan it."

"And we can't forget Hermione's help." Taylor said politely hugging each girl.

Mr. Weasley was beaming at each girl. "Now let's all sit down for a wonderful family breakfast." The sound of chairs being pulled across the floor as everyone scrambled to get a place at the table, then the clatter of plates and sound of food hitting the glass filled the air. Conversation was light, Fred several times tried to catch Taylor's eye to see what her reaction was to last night. One time, right after she'd finished shoving Ginny playfully he suceeded and she held his gaze for about point three seconds then looked down blushing.

After an hour there was a reasonable dent in the amount of food left and everyone was stuffed past a humane limit. The girl's graciously took the compliments given very humbly. Taylor stood up after a few moments of silence and said, "If you all would excuse me, I'm going to go for a stroll in the garden."

As she stood Fred did to. George looked up at him, "Wha-"

"Me too. It's kind of stuffy in here." Okay, he admitted it that was rather stupid lie but who could stop him. The screen door shut behind Taylor, Fred jumped realising he had just kind of awkwardly standing there. He hurried out the door onto the porch.

He watched her as she walked around the perimeter of the yard touching flowers here and there. With her back turned it gave Fred a chance to just watch, not in a creepy way but in a sweet way. She was wearing a short white sun dress that complimented her skin an amazing way, no shoes, and her dark brown with a hint of red hair fell loosely about her shoulders. She moved slowly and kept her back turned with determination, and she hummed a light tune.

Finally he swallowed hard and stepped off the porch onto the grass starting towards her. "Taylor look-"

She turned and looked at him. Her face wore a look of anger, with a hint of sadness behind it. "Don't start Fred, just don't even start."

"Start what?"

"I know exactly what you're going to say so spare me. Just don't tell anyone about it alright." She turned into the garden.

Fred opened his mouth flabergasted. "Wha-" He took a breath. "What do you mean?" He started after her winding his way around the bushed. She huffed still not slowing down staying several paces ahead of him. He lunged and took her wrist.

Taking that he spun her so that her back rested against the wood of the shed and they were blocked from the view of the house. He held her wrist above her head and said, "Now tell me what the hell has gotten into you!"

Her eyes raged as she tried to twist her wrist out of his grip. Well if she was being honest with herself, which Taylor often tried to do, she wasn't trying very hard at all. "Don't act like you don't know!"

"I'm not acting." Fred fought to keep his frustration out of his voice.

"You come out here to tell me it was a mistake, and I know it was. So save me the speech and save yourself the oxygen. I won't tell anybody, you won't tell anybody. That's fine by me. I know how to deal with mistakes." Her jaw set in a hard line.

"Mi-mistake?" In his confusion he dropped his grasp on her wrist and she was already have way back to the house by the time Fred realized what he'd done. He started to go after her but Mrs. Weasley had already crossed the remaining distance between the two and was leading Taylor into the hen house to help her.

Mistake? What was she talking about? Fred scratched his head and went inside.


	12. What I thought

Sorry this is short guys. I didn't really want to leave y'all there I just don't know where I'm going to go. I can either change my plot, make it a little more interesting or I can keep it, which in the whole might have a better planned. Heck I don't have a clue what I'm going to choose. What do yall want to see happen?

Taylor's POV

Sam came into the room closing the door behind her. "Why have you been aboiding Fred."

"Well hello, great to see you too." I said sarcastically, trying to change the subject. I put the last of Ron's robes into the laundry basket to take up stairs.

"Yeah yeah sure. Anyways, why have you been avoiding Fred." Sam had a look that said she wasn't going to give it up. I didn't answer instead cleaned the lint from the machine then lifted the basket off the floor. Taking it from me and setting it off to the side Sam growled, "In case you haven't realised it I'm talking to you."

"I-" I paused there was nothing to do but tell her, maybe I could lie my way out of it. It was worth a try. "I haven't been avoiding Fred." Okay, I had. It was just after dinner and I had been running errands around the house for Mrs. Weasley. Sweeping, Straighting, cooking, the works simply to not be in the same room as him. The day had been long, with the sky a sad gray color that wept a layer of mist consistintly.

"Don't you dare lie to me." Her eyes warned me to fess up.

"Not on purpose." She gave me a glare scary enough to make He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named shake. "Maybe a little." Her arms crossed and her foot tapped. No getting out of this one. "Alright I have!"

"Why was my question not if you had or hadn't. I knew you'd been avoiding him. George told me." Her smug look made me want to slap her. "So I'll ask it for what the third time? Why are you avoiding Fred?"

I sat down on the washer, feeling rather defeated. Sam adjusted so that she blocked my way from getting down. Her arms still were crossed and her feet formed a ninety degree angle. I spilled. I went from our kiss last night to our, my, flip out. "And so since then I've been avoiding him."

Her jaw was open hanging as if to catch flies. She moved to the door and hit her head groaning. "WHY?"

"Why what?" My eyebrows knitted together.

"You guys would be so cute!"

Of course that's what she'd say. I sighed. "But he doesn't think that." I whispered quietly.

"Like hell he doesn't! He loves you. You love him!" Her voice rose an octave.

"No okay no!" I slid off the washer storming towards the window I faced out. The sky was still a bleak color, slightly tinged orange by the sun (which had been invisble all day) sinking away to sleep. "Think about it. He might love me, like a sister, but not like that. Last night it was a mixture of our closeness and my exhaustion and they gave me courage so I kissed him but he probably thinks I'm a sleezy slut. Why would he like somebody like me? I am me, the dork, maybe a pretty dork but you all know I'm more one of the guys then anything! Guys don't like girls like me." I felt close to tears, I sniffed.

"Taylor..."

"And so I know that is was totally a mistake. So that's why I did what I did. So I wouldn't look like a trashy whore when Fred came and told me that he regretted-" I paused hearing the door open. When no other sounds followed I shrugged and contiued on. "He regretted it and, I don't want to be his private little joke! I didn't want to screw up our friendship because I like him a lot more then a friend. I'm just a friend, and a mistake to him."

There were hands on my waist. Lips on my ear, whispering "Is that what you really think?" Fred's voice made me jump. I felt blood rush to my face. "Last night." He took a breath. I smelled him. "Last night was amazing. When we kissed it felt like everything made sense. I had no meaning in the world except to be with you. I'm done being just friends. I don't want to go back to just friends ever again. I can, but I don't want to. Taylor tell me that's what you want to."

My breath shook as I answered "Fred I-"


	13. The Start Maybe

taylor's POV (I'm back, nice cliff hanger wasnt it haha a long one!)

"Taylor! Letter!" I jumped away from Fred moments before Mrs. Weasley opened the door. She crossed the room and handed me a manila envelope then looked at fred. "You look a little lost deary, are you alright? Do you need some medcine or something?"

Fred shook his head and cleared his throat. "I'm fine mum."

"Alright then." She patted his cheek then bustled halfway out the door before turning to look at me, "You need to look at the contents of that soon it looks rather official. the owl was very fancy too." She smiled disappearing.

I turned it over in my hands, it was a heavy material feel. A rich person's paper. The address was

To Miss. Taylor Bines located at Arthur weasley's household often reffered to as the Burrow. To be opened ASAP.

Curiously I opened it. The first sheet of paper was mint tinted and had that heavy weight to it. I rolled my eyes when the smell of an expensive perfume danced about my nose. I began to read:

Miss. Bines,

I wiwll save you the time of going through all formalities except necsarry ones such as introducing myself. My name is Holly Wood, i am senior director of Wizarding Child Protective Services, in which is a branch of Wizarding Social Services.

I paused in my readding my heart raced. Child Protective Services? What? Did somebody find out what has been happening? Who told them? What's going to happen? I read on:

I am sending you this letter to inform you that your mother Lucy Bines was hospitilized in result of a terrible wreck. This normally would not be my job to inform you of but you're father, Gary Bines, has been found in adquete for keeping you up to date.

As I'm sure you are wondering why your mother is not just moved to a Wizarding hosptial such as St. Mungo's I have the answer. Your father, elected care taker of your mother seeing as she in unresponsive, has decided that being healed the Muggle way would be of best interest for her. He has already signed saying he understands that this increases her risk of death.

Miss. Bines, I will keep you up to date. In this envolpe you will find another piece of parchment in which has your mother's information in case you come in contact with a Muggle object called a telephone and can contact her. I ask you to worry not of your mother's injuries, do focus on your returning school year.

Truly

Holly Wood

My mouth was hanging open. I was confused. I was worried. But at the same time I was numb. I was feeling all these things and nothing at all. DI dthat make any sense? I mean she was still my mother so I was still worried even if she was a hateful hag who bowed at everything my father said. But then again, she was a hateful hag who bowed at everything my father said so I should be happy to be close to having one parent down...right?

Hold on there Taylor. Firstly it says she's going to be okay, so she'ss going to be okay. And secondly come on now are you really going to stoop so low as to say you're happy you're mother is dying. If you are that's pathetic. I mean come on girl. Come on! that is lower then low.

"What does it say?" Fred asked a bit of impaitence tinging his voice and interupting my mind scolding of myself.

"It's from some lady named Holly Wood." Now that I said it aloud I understood the combination. Of course a witch would have that name. "Apparently my mom has been in an accident, a wreck to be exact and my dad is refusing to take her to a magical hospital. That means she's in a muggle hospital pretty much dying. yet this Holly lady says she's going to be okay." I said it all and watched as he digested it.

When he did, he looked at me. "And you are okay?" 

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just..."

"Just?"

What was I? I didn't know maybe I was over whelmed and not thinking clearly. right that moment I needed sleep. Then I remembered the pressing issue that had been troubling us before the letter's arrival. I wondered when he'd come back to it. For the second he seemed caught up searching my eyes to see how I was feeling, good luck with that one. I silently said. "I don't really know. Numb, I guess."

"Then back to the next subject." He stepped closer. Once again closing the space inbetween us. Breathing got harder to steady and I felt my hands shake. I didn't understand. This was just Fred. Just my brother and best friend. Where in the world had these feelings come from? These twitted patted third grade crush feelings had come from no where. In that kiss. That first kiss. That's where they came from.

"Which is." I managed trying to play dumb, or maybe flirt. I couldn't really think straight so I didn't really know. I was caught up in his eyes, the way that gunger hair played against his forehead, and the smile he gave me which was ever so flirty almost made my heart hurt with joy! Taylor will you listen to yourself?

"Us." His voice came out lower, and softer, then usual. It was a word with so much meaning. Us. Not him. Not me. Us. Both of us. "Are we dating? Are we not?"

"Fred..." I was conflicted. "I don't know."

Fred sat on the ground. I saw it. Frustration oozed off of him. "You don't know? How do you not know? You either like me or you don't. Not that hard!"

I looked at him and blew air through my lips. "It is. I like you a lot. But I also have gotten so used to you being my brother. What if I can't get used to you being my boyfriend? What if I fail at being a girlfriend. Everybody will expect us to last and there will be so much pressure..." I trailed off. I wanted it to be simple. I'm Taylor though so nothing can be.

His eyes caught mine. They were a blue color that matched his father's. It sent a chill running down my spine in a positive way. He stood up and said slowly, "Then we can try it and not tell anyone."

I laughed, a bitter hollow laugh. "Please Fred humor me into how that'll work!"

"I don't know!" He said exasperated.

"Because it won't."

"Damnit! I will make it work somehow! Just give me a few months. We can go on a couple dates or something to prove to you that we can be more then friends. To show yourself you can look at me as something other then a brother. Just give it a chance!" He ran his hands in his hair and didn't bother to straighten it.

I would have giggled in any other circumstance. "I don't..." 

He crossed the room and was kissing me again fast enough I might have called him a vampire. But that'd be silly because within those perfect lips I could feel his heart beating. My eyes closed as our lips danced in a way so perfect it seemed choreographed. I didn't have to think I just did. But there was that voice, small, distant, and faint that was whispering "This guy is has always been your brother!" I pushed it away. Those few minutes of snogging were bliss, I will admitt that but not out loud.

After we stopped he rested his foreheaed on mine. My hands were laid on his chest, and his around my waist. Our breathing was heavy and I was able to just look deeply into those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. "Because personally Taylor, that's something I could get used to."

I nodded biting my lip. That was the only answer he needed before he turned and walked out leaving me with a spinning head.

Could we make this work?

Author's Note- So here we go the start of their relationship. Yes it's a secret, but how long will Taylor want to keep it that way? Will Fred be okay with that? Will he tell anyone? Will they last? And lastly what's up with her mom? You'll see in good time my friends. Brace yourself, hopefully the roller coaster has begun.

The more people to review the faster I'll update!


	14. The Confusing stuff&Fluffy Giggly Stuff

Taylor's POV

I had a cell phone in my bag. I gave Fred a few minutes then I ran up the stairs to Ginny's room, shuffled things around in my bag, and located the cell phone. I turned it on as I walked outside the contact sheet folded and clutched tightly in my left hand. My feet made their way to one of the biggest trees in the yard and leaning against it I dialed the number.

After ringing three times a woman's sleepy voice answered, "Great Plains Regional Medical Center, my name is Cherrie how may I help you tonight?"

"I need to speak to Lucy Bines, or somebody near her. She's in room 314c. She's my mother." My voice was flat as I rattled off all these things. She was my mother shouldn't I be feeling something?

"Sweetheart I'd love to help you but visiting hours were over at eight." Damn I totally forgot about the fact it was probably close to eleven. "I could pull up her file and give you an update if you like."

I was pretty sure they weren't supposed to give away information that easily but I wanted to know the truth so I simply said, "Please do."

"Alright give me a second here." I listened as she hummed a light tune and her fingers clacked away at the keyboard. "Lucy Bines is in critical condition. Right now she is in a coma, and on life support. I'm sorry sweetie."

My breath caught in my chest. _The Holly Wood chick LIED to me! She was going to be okay? Sure! She was on life support!_ "Hun, you still there?" My mom was on life support. Meaning she couldn't live on her own. I heard myself thank Cherrie and say good bye. Then I sunk to the ground.

Every situation was pressing on me. My mother, how the hell was I supposed to feel about that? Sure she was a stupid bitch who was a shitty mother, but she was my mother. I loved her, and she was dying. Yet I didn't feel the urge to run and weep by her bedside so that I'd be there when she took her last breath. Then there was Fred, my brother slash now secret boyfriend. I loved the fact he was my boyfriend, I realized that now. Maybe I had always wanted him to be. _Taylor you can't think things through tonight, you're too tired go to bed._

I managed to pull myself up and tip toe in the house sliding past Mrs. and who were in deep conversation. I slid out of my clothes and into an oversized cotton tee shirt and a pair of cotton short shorts. Just as I was resting my head on my pillow I felt something. Sitting up I reached inside my pillow case and there was a note along with a purple lilac. I smiled and opened the note and in Fred's scrawl there was a sweet cliche message:

**Basically I'm going all third year on your ass and double dog daring you to fall in love with me**

**~Fred**

"Fred." I whispered his name as I got comfortable again and it felt great on my lips.

* * *

I had just finished putting on my pink and white dress that had a summer feel to it when Fred opened the door. According to the clock on the wall he still had a few hours to sleep left so I merely gave him a questioning look as I ran a towel through my hair. "I have to pee, is that a crime?" He asked.

I flipped my head over and was running my fingers through it as I answered, "No it's just unusual to see you up before you have to be. Continue on with your business." He scrunched his eyebrows together. "What is it?" I added some Dry 'nd Straight to my hair feeling it straighten beneath my fingers.

"Just..." He licked his lips. "It's kinda awkward to pee with you in here."

"It hasn't ever stopped you before." I went on to make up.

"But it's different now."

"If you're going to go all weird and girly on me then let's stop this train right now. Trust me Fred I am not going to be starring at you while you pee. Your penis doesn't hold that much attraction to me."

"Well somebody is in a bitchy mood."

"Bitchy? Nah, try honest."

He went on with his business in silence and then after pulling his pajama bottoms up looked me over. "A dress? A little impractical for the weather isn't it? I mean it's rainy and dreary outside."

"I have my outfit planned out perfectly okay? Are you my fashion designer?" I gathered my products in my hand and started towards Ginny's room.

"No." He followed me. I put my things in my trunk and drug it out of the door into the hall way so somebody could bring it down later. Then I turned looking at Fred expectantly, he was still standing there so clearly he must need something. "Come on."

"What?"

"You're only up this early because you can't sleep. You can't sleep because you had a nightmare again. We're going back to bed." I cringed. He was right of course. Nightmares weren't unusual for me, but most of the time I would crawl in bed with one of the twins instead of just getting up and getting ready. Now that I think about it it sounds like I'm some kind of whore, you just have to understand these guys have always been my brothers...until Now.

"No, I'm fine." Actually I was very tired and wanted nothing more then to go back to bed but I couldn't bring myself to go lay back down in my own cot in Ginny's room.

"Just come on." I shook my head stubbornly. "Why?"

"It's different now." My argument echoed his from earlier.

"Having my hands all over you in bed would be anti our relationship so I promise to refrain, for now." He winked taking my hand and dragging me into Ron's room. I stood at the end of his bed arms crossed and head set in the determined way of mine. "Come now princess your royal throne awaits." I shook my head again. "Have it your way then."

Then that stupid boy lifted me up. I went to object the remembered there were sleeping people around. He slid me under the sheet like I weighed two pounds. How he could move me so easily was kind of cute...Taylor! He tucked the covers in around me then laid on top of them. He rolled over and kissed the tip of my nose, "Sleep for a couple more hours love."

"Shh!" I whispered.

"Everyone's asleep calm down." I didn't answer but gave him a look. How'd he return this? With a dejected look that made me feel bad. Sighing I took reached over and took his hand, surely nobody would notice such a simple gesture or think anything of it.

I wouldn't know for awhile how wrong that assumption was.

* * *

Author's Note: It's kind of fluffy. I'm trying to start the different plot lines that are going to happen and end up weaving a web. They get back to Hogwarts next chapter. Now I have a big question for you! **What famous person does Taylor make you think of, looks wise? **_Please please answer in a review! _I'm looking on doing a video for it but I can't decide so I need who YOU think of when you think of Taylor! So **_PLEASE _**answer! Much love you guys!


End file.
